


La mia luce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [42]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble natalizia su Elly e Junior.Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer.





	1. Chapter 1

La mia luce  
  


Junior guardò la testa di Elly appoggiata  sul proprio braccio, il respiro della ragazza era regolare. Junior le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

 

_La bambina gattonò fino a sotto l’albero di Natale. Un paio di ciocche bionde le erano finite davanti al viso.  Raggiunse un regalo, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, stringendolo._

 

Il namecciano vide la ragazza socchiudere gli occhi e sbadigliare. La figura di Junior si rifletté nelle iridi azzurre della giovane. Elly si tolse il cappello di Natale che aveva sul capo e gli sorrise.

\- Il suo sorriso continua ad illuminare i miei Natali… e tutta la mia vita – pensò Junior.

[106].

 


	2. La rivelazione di Junior

Kamhara passò le mani sopra le lenzuola del letto, appianando le pieghe. Avvertì una presenza e si voltò, vedendo Junior entrare nella stanza. Inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise.  
“Sei venuto anche tu con Elly?” domandò. Junior strinse le labbra ed annuì, tenendo lo sguardo chino.  
“Non so cosa possiate combinare a stare una settimana da sole” disse secco. Kamy sorrise e si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi.  
“Diffidente, vero?” chiese. Junior incrociò le braccia al petto ed annuì.  
“Sempre” spiegò. Kamhara si voltò e mise la coperta sopra il lenzuolo. Si piegò e la appuntò.  
“Sono contenta che tra te ed Elly vada tutto bene. Siete una coppia fantastica” disse. La punta delle orecchie di Junior e le sue guance divennero rosse.  
“E’ naturale. Molti anni fa ho capito il trucco dalle parole di Vegeta e Goku” spiegò. Kamy inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Ossia?” domandò. Junior sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi.  
“Ci vogliono persone forti per stare accanto ai saiyan. Quelli come voi hanno bisogno di persone che gli tengano testa, per continuare a far ribollire il vostro sangue guerriero, per rinnovarlo nella lotta. Che sia verbale o fisica, è la battaglia che li fa amare” spiegò. Kamhara sorrise e dimenò la coda dalla pelliccia rosa.  
“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio” ammise.

 


End file.
